The present application relates to semiconductor technology, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure containing a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor structure that has enhanced capacitance, and a method of forming the same.
On-chip capacitors including metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors are essential for many semiconductor chips. To ensure a minimal capacitance, a large chip area is usually used for the capacitor which, in turn, adversely increases the chip size and thus the cost of the chip. There is thus a need for providing on-chip capacitors that have enhanced capacitance without increasing the size of the chip or the cost of the chip.